Mashiba High
by Miss Octagonapus
Summary: A Romance/Comedy about two best friends; Ai Yamato and Yukari Miyagawa moving to Harujuku town, attending Mashiba High with the Bleach peeps and maybe even falling in love...
1. Chapter 1

Mashiba High: Chapter One

"Okay mom!" Ai raced down the busy streets of Harujuku happily, snacking on a dumpling. The early morning mist cooled her face. as she ran to meet her friend Yukari at the intersection by her house. She slowed as her friend reached out for a hug.  
"Don't hug me! I've got piping hot dumplings!" Yukari quickly backed away, trying not to get burned. "Whoa, Yuki, what did you do to your hair?!" Yukari smiled. "You like?"  
"Like it? I love it! Where'd you get it done?" Ai questioned, examining Yukari's hair from all angles. Yukari grinned and replied, "A little place my mom knows..."  
Ai gave her a disapproving look. "Okay, whatever... let's just hurry and get to school, or we'll be in big trouble!" Yukari gave her a twisted glance and took off running. "Hey!! Wait up!!"  
Ai finally caught up with her at the gate of Mashiba High; their new school. "Goodness, don't you ever listen to me?!" Ai huffed, obviously not the track star. "Oh, stop complaining and look up!" Yukari said quickly.  
Ai craned her head upwards for a moment, and saw a huge gang of gorgeous guys talking in the center of the quad. She straightened up quickly, fixing her hair with her long nails. "Do I look okay?" she whispered.  
Yukari nodded, unable to take her eyes off the boys. One guy caught Yukari's eye in particular. He had short, orange hair and almond eyes. He was chatting away with a boy who had a flaming red ponytail. They didn't even seem to notice that practically every girl was gawking at them.

Ai and Yukari started to walk leisurely around the gang, catching the stares of many guys. Ai saw the gaze of a boy with the prettiest sea-green eyes. She looked back at him, and he waved with a smile. She elbowed Yukari and slowly made her over to the boy.  
Yukari grimaced, but gave her friends the thumbs-up. Ai winked back.  
"Hi. My name is Ai Yamato. You guys are in your second year, right?" All the boys nodded. "Oh, well... I'm Aaroneiro Aruerie and I couldn't help but notice your friend over there- she is your friend, right?" Ai glanced back at the girl standing by herself.  
"Yeah... I should go back over there. It was nice meeting you Aaro!" she called, darting back Yukari; who had her eyes closed. "How'd it go?" she whispered, peeking her eyes open. "Ugh... I hate you!" Ai yelled, storming off. "Ai wait... what happened?" Yukari cried, running through the spew of people.

"I made myself look foolish!' Ai shrieked, thrashing the bathroom door open. "No, you looked fine," Yuki replied, scurrying to make it in before the door slammed in her face. "How would you know?! Your eyes were shut," Ai screamed, rushing into a bathroom stall. "Look, I'm sorry..."


	2. Chapter 2

Mashiba High: Chapter Two

"Okay class, here are the groups." Aizen; first period teacher, glanced down at a sheet of paper, and started to call off the names. "Aaroneiro and  
Yukari Miyagawa; Ai Yamato and Ichigo Kurasaki; Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai; Orihime Inoue and Ulquiorra Schisser."  
Yukari groaned, glaring over Ai angrily. Ai stuck out her tongue, clearly rubbing it in. "Now get into your groups," Aizen said, walking back to his desk.  
Ichigo walked over to Ai's desk gingerly. "Hi..." he said, probably unable to look up. "Oh, hi! You're Ichigo Kurasaki, right?" Ai, asked, looking over at  
the boy. He nodded. "Ha! That's a pretty cute name, huh?" she said, jokingly. "My name is NOT cute! Ichi means one, and go means guardian and that's what I  
am!" Ichigo replied, turning pink.  
Ai sat down and scooted closer to the desk. "Oh... sorry, why don't we just start workilng?!" she suggested, taking out a pencil from her case. "Okay."  
Ichigo sat down beside her and studied their assignment intently.

"So, are you new here?" Aaroneiro asked the focusing Yukari. "Yup," she replied, studying the task given. There was a brief silence. "Where are you  
from?" Yukari looked up and said, "Me and friend are originally from Tokyo, then we moved to Okinawa, and now we live here." Aaroneiro looked puzzled. "But, why here?" Yukaro sighed. "Harajuku isn't as crowded or noisy as Tokyo and in Okinawa... Mazuiko's Clothing Gallery wasn't atrracting enough customers." Aaroneiro nodded. "Oh, I understand now." Yukari was just about to finish up her work when suddenly... Aizen stood and walked to the front of the classroom. "Class is dismissed, please hand in your papers on your way out..."

**(AND NOW A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHORS)  
_Steph: _I'm MissOctagonapus and an author of this story. I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I handwrite my copy of it... so for me it was like three pages. Tory is my BFF and also an author of this story. Thank Goodness for the Library... withour it, we would have never finished in time. ^ _ ^  
_Tory: _Yeah, I'm also sorry that it took sooo long to post. My copy was typed up on my computer (that I now know can't be trusted.) [lol] One night, me and Steph were ready to work on the story so I booted up my computer and went into my 'Story File.' Everything I typed on Mashiba High had turned to squares. Later, Steph told me that meant the file had corrupted and that I had to re-type EVERYTHING. So, Stephanie read the story back to me and I re-typed it. Steph, being kind didn't wanna post it until we both were on the same page. Hence the fact it took FOREVER for us to finish this chapter.  
_Steph: _Okay, you didn't have to give us a history lesson... :) Okay guys, until next time.**

**(IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ MORE AWESOME STORIES, TELL ME AND I'LL BE SURE TO POST THEM UP!)**


End file.
